This particular invention relates to those devices which have a therapeutic enhancement in the development of certain muscular strenghts in the vaginal region of the female body. More specifically, the present invention provides a device which is able to enhance the creation of a normal radial pressure against the therapeutic element by enabling the user to control the force of an withdrawal motion which is axially directed against the radial pressure normally provided by the vaginal muscles.